Are you satisfied with your care?- ellie X tadashi
Later in the future Tadashi and Ellie got married, then a few months after thete marriage she finds out she pregnant with 7 puppies then gives birth to 7 fur balls, honey lemon, go go, wasbi, fred, baymax hiro and van~ they belong to pipthepuplover only van sarah and lex my edit when they want to!! 'There in sarahs fanon Future gen of Tadashi X garnet ��Later after apologizing to cookie tadashi asked her to marry him then there happily married then the big question was she going to have pups? She said "no" at first but a few months later the puppies are born: honey lemon, go go, wasbi, hero , fred and van�� Appearents '''honey lemon: '''has her dads body build she has a cruld up tail she it mosly white like her dad but has brown markings like a panda she has lime green eyes. She has a pink camo coller with a silver pup house tag. She also wears pink glasses when she gets adopted. '''go go; '''she has more of both of her parents body build she has a cruld up tail like honey lemon she has her mothers markings but exept her markings are gray with brown. Paws she has shocking yellow eyes and a yellow coller with a silver pup house tag. '''wasbi: '''hes all white with gray paws and underbelly. He has hasle eyes and a black coller with a silver pup house tag. '''hro: '''all gray pup with silver eyes and a black. Coller with a silver pup house tag '''fred: '''a dark brown pup with a navy bule coller and with a silver pup house tag '''baymax: '''he looks actually like wasbi but he had gray paws and a gray tip tail with a silver coller with a silver pup house tag '''van: '''light carmal brown pup he has milk chocolate brown eyes and a ivy green coller with a silver pup house tag '''hiro: '''he is all brown pup with a navey blue coler and with a silver pup house tag Personality '''honey lemon: '''shy and quite like her mom she is smallest one out of her siblings she crys at times and gets bullied for a lot of things she sometimes is called "the quite one" by other pups in the pound sshs really anti-social she trys to be more social but its very hard for her to because hero sometimes bullies her. '''go go: '''very wild and hyper girl she loves to play with other pups in the pound she doesn't care about what the bullies say she just says "sticks and stones my brake my bones, but your words will never hurt me" she also has a "dont mess with me" aditued. '''wasbi: '''hes sceard of most things always by his mom or dad he hates bullies he hates it when his little siblings get hurt he loves to hang out with other pups but does talk to the much hrs very lovable and sweet around puppies. '''hiro: '''cold sassy and hard-headed hes very cruel to his sister honey lemon he sometimes a charmer when hes trying to talk to girls but hes actually has a big heart of gold but he doesn't show it because hes afraid for pups to call him a "baby". '''baymax: '''very sweet and helpful puppy he loves to heal hurt or sad pup like honey lemon hes turely has a big heart for everyone he tends to cry sometimes when hes in big crowds he like to play with pups and bring all his toys with him. Abd like his brother fred hes a good sholder to cry on and will listen when your sad. '''van: '''hes has a big heart for others like baymax hes though and fun loving pup he has a "happy go lucky" aditued and he loves to play sports and tug a war alot (even tho hes a sore loser) he likes to plsy pranks on other pups like his dad and hiro. '''fred: '''hes a huge goff ball very funny shows no sighs of shyness hes really fun to play with and a good sholder to cry on he always willing to listen to them if there sad he has a "huge heart of gold "but he gets tempered when hiro hurts or bullies his friends and siblings. Polls Fears * Hiro: being called a baby bugs frogs (secretly losing his siblings even honey lemon) * Wasbi: rats mice bullies * Baymax: loud fights sometimes hiro * Fred: getting laughed at being alone * Honey lemon: mosly hiro * Go go: bugs and snakes * Van: losing blood heights Crushes '''honey lemon: ' 'go go: ' '''wasbi: hiro: baymax: fred: van: Friends and family * Tadashi dad * EllieGarnet mom * Cookie aunt * Lucky uncle * ��More to come...�� Trivia * Honey lemon go go wasbi hero Fred and baymax are named after big hero 6 * Van is named after van guard master * In birth order: '''wasbi hiro, '''baymax, fred, go go, van and honey lemon. * Honey lemon gets adopted. * Hiro gets nicer in the future. * All of them want homes, accept for go go '''no '''one wants her. * Honey lemon is a little happy in the future * Honey lemon has a suffed pup name icee Storys by me / others Storys by me/ others Songs by me / others Gallery Category:Pipthepuplovers pup's Category:Male Category:Females